Mum's First Kiss
by MinnieCat5
Summary: Hugo Granger-Weasley has suffered a great "humiliation" (air quotes recommended by his sister) and in an effort to make him feel better, Rose decides to ask a bit of a personal question. Neither of Hermione and Ron's children were prepared for the answer.


**Mum's First Kiss**

"Just tell them."

"I _can't_."

Rose Granger-Weasley rolled her eyes as her brother Hugo groaned, leaning forward with his face in his hands. Their cousin, Lily Potter, put a comforting hand on Hugo's back and started rubbing, though it jolted upwards briefly as the Hogwarts Express rolled over an uneven part of the track.

"You're being overdramatic. Shall I go fetch James? Do you need a _man's_ opinion to make you feel better?" Rose drawled, crossing her arms.

Hugo shot up, making Lily jump in surprise, and slammed his hands on his compartment bench angrily, his face as red as his hair, "Stop making fun of me! I'm humiliated enough as it is."

Lily put her hand on his shoulder and tried a comforting smile. Hugo sighed and gave her a patient, though unimpressed look, not unlike one that his mother might have given her father long ago. Or last Tuesday. "Look, Hugo, it was only our third year. I'm sure your parents will understand why it didn't work out."

Hugo leaned back heavily, slumping and sighing melodramatically. Rose looked out the window at the London skyline as the train pulled into King's Cross Station. "None of you are understanding. Mum and Dad have known each other since they were _eleven_. Mum warned me it wasn't a good idea to date someone in my third year, but I didn't listen, and now not only do I have to admit that she was right, but I have to suffer the complete _humiliation_ of admitting to them that I won't marry the girl I had my first kiss with."

Rose bit down on her lip hard. It took all of her willpower not to burst out laughing. Ridiculous as Hugo's "humiliation" was, he was clearly upset about it, and she knew _she_ would explode if someone laughed at her when she was upset. She took a moment to regain control of her voice and expression, staring out the window, before turning to her little brother, "Do you think Mum and Dad were each other's first kiss? Is that what this is about?"

Hugo flushed, "Well, yeah. They've known each other forever, so…why wouldn't they be? Weren't they?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. I've never asked." She smiled brightly at him, "We should ask them."

Hugo gagged, "I feel like that'll just open the door for so many details I do _not_ want to know."

"There's only one way to find out!" Rose replied cheerfully, getting to her feet as the train finally pulled to a stop.

* * *

That night at the dinner table in the Granger-Weasley household, their mother Hermione asked, "So, Rose, how were your O.W.L.s? How do you think you did?"

"Oh, I think I did brilliantly. I was able to do all of the practical work, I know I did it all right, and the written portions went well too. I think I did best in Transfiguration, but I'm proudest of how I did in Potions because I studied hardest for it," Rose replied enthusiastically.

Ron's fork hovered in front of his mouth as he paused to grin at his wife, "Thank Merlin she gets that from you."

Hermione turned an amused smile on him, but raised her eyebrows significantly in a way that was meant to catch his attention. Ron did a double-take as he put his fork in his mouth, and Hermione jerked her head almost imperceptibly in Hugo's direction. Rose, who had continued to elaborate on her O.W.L.s experience, did not notice. Ron turned to look at his son, who was pushing his food around his plate with his elbow on the table.

Rose slowed down as she noticed her father's attention was directed elsewhere, and she glanced over at Hugo too. She stopped talking, and a sad little smile quirked at her lips as she eyed her brother. Seeing him that way made up her mind. She took a deep breath and turned brightly to her parents, "Mum? Dad? Could I ask a personal question?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Ron's fork stopped in mid-air again, and his eyes slid between his wife, his daughter, and his son. Hugo had finally looked up from his plate, and his eyes were wide.

Hermione replied with a look of wary amusement, "You know you can always ask questions, Rose. There's no limit on questions in this household. If you feel as though you need to ask _permission_ for this specific question, though, then I suppose I reserve the right not to answer."

Rose gave her mother a small smile. Hugo kicked her shin under the table, but Rose ignored him. "Well, I won't beat around the bush then. Who was your first kiss?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, her head jerking back slightly. Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed, shoving his fork into his mouth moodily. Hermione shot him an amused look, the corners of her lips curling upwards, and picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip of it as her shoulders twitched slightly. The shaking in her shoulders subsided by the time she set her wine glass down, and she turned sparkling brown eyes on her daughter. "Why do you want to know?"

Rose folded her hands atop the table primly and replied, "I'm sworn not to tell you." Hugo still glared at her.

Hermione's eyes flickered to her son briefly before fixating on her daughter once more. Then, she said simply, "Viktor Krum."

Rose and Hugo's jaws both dropped. Ron rolled his eyes again, but an amused smile was twisting at the corners of his own lips at his children's reactions.

"_Viktor Krum?_" Rose exclaimed. "The Seeker? The one we saw at the 2014 World Cup?"

"Yes," Hermione replied casually, turning back to her steak and kidney pie.

Hugo was staring at his mother like he'd never seen her before.

"He's bloody famous!" Rose exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth," Hermione replied, pointing her knife at Rose. She then turned it on Ron, "And she gets _that_ from you." Ron gave her a sheepish smile, though when Hermione turned back to her food, he gave Rose a quick thumbs-up.

"So…you weren't each other's first kiss?" Hugo asked, speaking for the first time that meal.

Hermione and Ron both turned to him, surprised. They glanced at each other, and then back at their son. Ron replied, "No, we didn't start dating until we were eighteen. My first kiss was with a girl named Lavender Brown, but you wouldn't have heard of her since she's not bl-famous." He'd been about to quote his daughter more accurately, but the look Hermione gave him stopped him. He grinned at her. She snorted softly and shook her head.

Silence fell between the four Granger-Weasleys for a moment as they chewed their food. Hugo seemed thoughtful, and in a little bit better of a mood. Eventually, though, Rose broke the silence.

"So, is Viktor Krum a good kisser?"


End file.
